What Might Have Been
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: Future Glimpse Part Three. Bailey Pickett must deal with living in a future where she isn't loving Cody Martin. But will she let that future with a boy named Justin, impact her present?
1. We Shared a Moment, Zack and Bailey

_Author's Note: First off, I have to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my first Suite Life fic, Two is Better Than One. _

_Your reviews inspired me to really delve into this fandom and I've decided to write a one shot collection based around the concept of what might have been._

_If you're not interested in fics that are of a mature nature, this is not the collection for you. Other than that, all you need to know is the italic text is what could have happened between the characters and the regular text is present day._

**Title: What Might Have Been**

**Summary: A collection of short stories and one shots based on what could have been with different Suite Life couples.**

**Rating: Mature**

**

* * *

  
**

_Note: Cody and Bailey are engaged when this story takes place. Most of the one shots will have the alternate reality broken up throughout the real life stuff, but this one worked out that the alternate reality is in just one big chunk._

_The title of this story comes from the James Blunt song "You're beautiful" just like the lyrics at the beginning, which I think some up the concept of this one shot._

**We Shared a Moment**

**Zack Martin/Bailey Pickett**

_**We shared a moment that will last to the end**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

_**Cause I'll never be with you**_

"_**You're Beautiful" (James Blunt)**_

They would live in Waltham Fields just outside of Boston. And no matter what street or how much money they spent on their home, she would paint the door blue.

Not just any blue but _University of Kansas Jayhawk blue._

And when she would go to the market, her pink lips upturned in that beaming smile as she made small talk, she would tell people in that overly excited tone of hers, "That's my small farmhouse just at the end of the road with the Jayhawk blue door."

She would paint the door in her beat up overalls with her hair in pigtails tied by the blue and red ribbons from her cheerleading days at KU and the caring elderly couple down the street would whisper about the bouncy farm girl and her PhD having fiancee that just moved in.

Cody would question the paint color, pointing out that it wouldn't match the old 18th century country look of the house, but he would let her do it anyway. He couldn't refuse his "Hay Bale."

Zack Martin shook his head at the thought. Who the hell was his twin kidding? Bailey would paint the door no matter what Cody said.

The elder Martin twin laughed at his mental picture of Bailey while she stood at the rickety steps that would lead to the modest farmhouse's porch.

The warm spring sunlight bounced off the gold tones of her wheat colored hair and highlighted her flawless alabaster skin as she took in the sight of the house, the wheels in her head spinning with ideas of how to fix up the place, no doubt.

"Ready to go in?" He heard the real estate agent ask Bailey.

Zack didn't pay attention when the woman introduced herself, he was too busy staring at the farm girl while she discreetly picked at her nails, tempting him without even knowing. Like she's done for years now.

He swallowed hard when Bailey turned her huge caramel eyes on him. Pink lips devoid of lipgloss or lipstick bloomed into that beaming smile and she asked, "We're ready, aren't we, Zack?"

Ignoring the fluttering of his heart at the use of the word _we're_, he sighed loudly, pretending to be put out. His handsome face wore the expression of boredom and as he trudged up the rickety steps, he groaned, "Shouldn't you be doing this girly stuff with Cody? You know your fiancee`? "

A sigh fell from her own lips and she spun on her heel. Her caramel eyes fixed him with the glare he knew well before softening quickly. Her long eyelashes fluttered, an innocence taking over the frustration her delicate features displayed seconds before.

"I would be doing this girly stuff with Cody, if Cody were here. But since he's not, you're the next best thing. After all, you are twins. But more importantly, you're my friend." She murmured, the sincerity in her voice making his stomach clench. "And your opinion means a lot to me and Cody."

Giggles poured from her perfect lips. "Besides since you'll be visiting all the time, we can't live in a house you hate, Zachary!"

Following her inside the door, he found it hard to ignore the way her signature scent wafted to his nose. He wasn't Cody so he didn't know what kind of flowery perfume she wore, he just knew he had to breathe it in.

As soon as they walked in, she gasped loudly much like she had years ago when Hannah Montana mentioned the corn cob sculpture she had sent her as a teen.

His lips curled into a smile at the sight she made; big caramel eyes wide and glimmering with excitement, petite body wound tightly like a spring because of happiness and bow lips twisted into an even bigger version of her usual beaming smile.

The rapid movement of her feet had her by his side in seconds. Then suddenly she was pulling him toward the staircase, making him stumble slightly as he was struggling to keep up while she took the stairs to at a time.

She skidded to a stop in front of the master bedroom, as if she instinctually knew where it would be. She dropped his hand and began spinning around like a little girl would do while she was pretending to be a fairy princess or whatever.

Although Zack had the distinct impression the down home beauty imagined herself as Annie Oakley or some famous smart scientist chick.

Leaning up against the door frame, he just watched her, crossing his arms lazily over his chest. "You're totally imagining some matching end tables and a rose covered duvet or whatever aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" She shot back, sticking out her tongue.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?" He asked, laughing slightly. "Cause that's so mature, Bay."

Her caramel eyes widened and he could see the fictitious light bulb above her head go off. Her teeth sunk into the plump flesh of her bottom lip, her voice filled with realization as she murmured, "You're the only one who calls me Bay."

An uneasy chuckle fell from the blonde young man's lips. His clear blue eyes were locked on her caramel, making his heart beat faster like always.

Swallowing, he couldn't think of anything else to say but, "You're the only one who calls me Zachary."

"Huh." She said distractedly, still staring at him with those eyes that burned his skin.

The unintentional staring contest was broken, when she quickly brushed past him and down the hall where the guest bedroom was.

"Zack!" She yelled, breaking him from his zombie esque state. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" He yelled back, once again pretending to be off put as he made his way to the guest bedroom.

"Just look at this closet!" Bailey screeched as she backed up against it dramatically. "It's huge!" She yelped in excitement, extending her arms out flat against the wall.

Zack just leaned against the doorway, arms folded over his chest just like he did when she was in the master bedroom, watching her.

"Don't give me that funny look, mister." She ordered sternly as she took a step toward him.

"What look?" He asked, clear blue eyes darting in every direction. "And just what's so funny about this so called look anyway, missy?"

"Don't play possum with me. Cause I can sniff out when someone's playing possum with me, like you can sniff out the cow patties from Kettle Pot all the way to Kettle Corn. You know the funny look I'm talking about." She said, taking one step closer.

"Bay, look ..."

"The look, Zachary." Bailey said, suddenly becoming serious.

It was like she had entered some de-age machine that was set for two years ago and was standing outside the front of the Tipton Hotel with him as the rain pounded down, completely soaking the both of them.

Then he felt her grab his hand and he was brought back to reality. His breath was caught in his throat as he studied her, her delicate features more serious than he'd ever seen them. Her caramel eyes were different too, the look inside as she watched him was intense, almost smoldering.

He could feel his stomach drop as she finally closed the gap between them. Her flowery smell engulfed him, making his heart pound and his chest tight.

"Are you going to say something _now_?" Bailey whispered, bow shaped lips trembling.

The implication of the word now wasn't lost on Zack. He had his chance to say something when they were caught in that storm outside the front of the Tipton, but kept his mouth shut.

He and Cody had one rule when it came to chicks and it was bros before hoes. He couldn't make a move on Bailey then, even though they were taking a break, and he couldn't make a move on her now. Not while they were standing in the house she and his brother were going to live in forever.

And definitely not while she was wearing her engagement ring.

But none of that changed the fact, that he didn't know what to say. That he couldn't answer her.

All he could do was wondered how this day had turned into _this?_ All he was supposed to do was look at houses with his brother's beautiful, smart, funny, endearing fiancee` who he had felt _something_ for long before their almost moment in the rain two years ago...So how did they end up here?

Here … This moment … Where things were going to be made or things were going to be broken?

_How?_

_Zack wasn't sure what came over him as he stood there in the doorway staring at her petite frame. Her silky golden toned wheat colored hair poured down her alabaster shoulders in bouncy ringlet curls, her outfit was perfect for the spring day the butter yellow of her seer sucker sundress highlighting everything beautiful about her._

_He swallowed hard and reached out to touch the smooth skin of her arm, tenderly and he felt her shudder underneath his fingers._

"_You never said anything before." She whispered. _

_He thought he heard her voice choke up, but he wasn't sure. She pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around her stomach and turning away from him._

"_Bay," He started, hesitant about what he should divulge to her. "Bailey." He said, his tone more firm while taking a step toward her, placing both hands on her shoulders._

"_You should have said something, anything." The fire she hid behind her sweet farm girl image burst forth. "We could have had a chance to be something … I ...I could have loved you, Zack." She whispered as she turned around to meet his eyes._

_His clear blue eyes – normally always twinkling with a scheme (even now) – were filled with intensity and confusion as they stared back at her._

"_Now it's too late." She whimpered pitifully, tears spilling down her cheeks. With a shaky hand, he wiped them away and she closed her eyes, savoring his touch as she leaned her face into the warmth of his palm._

"_It might not be too late." He told her, a boldness coming over him as he brought his head down lower to hers._

"_Zack, don't do this." She begged him, but still she turned her lips toward his._

"_Bailey, just once let me have you. Just once..."_

_For the first time Zack "Babe Magnet" Martin was unsure of how a girl would react to his kiss. His lips were tentative as they touched Bailey's instead of commanding and smooth._

_He pulled back for a moment to look at her. Her eyes were closed tight, telling him silently that she refused to look at him. Her lips parted, making the perfect picture, as she took a deep breath and he couldn't resist moving in once again._

"_Please, no." She murmured, not nearly as forceful as she wanted herself to be._

_The forcefulness she wanted to come from her words came from her lips as she met Zack's with the same fierceness that he met hers. She tangled her hands in his hair, his warm hands gripping her back, caressing her as their tongues dueled for control._

_Zack dropped his head down to Bailey's neck, sucking, kissing softly as he moved his way down the dip between her neck and shoulder._

"_Zack..." She moaned, tossing her head back as she felt his tongue along with his slightly rough hands moving underneath the back of her dress. Her moan only encouraged him and his hands as they moved over her body and she felt herself start to lose control._

"_I've wanted you for a long time." He whispered against her neck, leaning down as he brought his hands up under the skirt of her dress._

"_I've always wondered ..." She breathed out, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "What it would be like to be with you." She admitted before meeting his lips again._

_Zack's kisses were so intoxicating, she didn't even realize his hands had pushed her simple cotton panties to the side and that his fingers were grazing the soaking light curls that coved her sex, until she felt one of his fingers plunge inside of her._

_Her mouth opened wide against his in an elongated moan of his name "Zaaackkkk," while her body went completely slack in his arms._

"_No, no. You can't. It's wrong." The jumbled words were spoken with no sincerity and she knew that, but at least she could say she tried when she was alone after this was all over._

"_Yes, Bailey, yes." He told her. It wasn't long before he had to hold her against his body, as she gripped onto his shoulders, his hair, anything for support. He silenced her moans with his mouth, the intensity raging between them, something they had never felt before._

_Zack pulled down the straps of Bailey's dress with his free hand as he felt her getting closer. He pushed the right cup of her bra down and attached his mouth to her hardened peach colored nipple, suckling and nipping, which caused her to throw her head back and pull on his shaggy locks._

"_That's it, Bailey." He encouraged her and that was all she needed to get her release, coming hard and fast around his fingers. He watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the beauty in front of him, as she panted through her orgasm, moaning his name incoherently when she started to come down from her high._

"_I've wanted to do that for like ever," He confessed to her, placing warm kisses all over her face. "I've wanted to make you all happy and that other girly stuff. Where you giggle and smile kinda goofy at me."_

_She wiped at her eyes where the tears had started once more and just smiled at him. "I can't smile kinda goofy at you, if you don't say anything. So are you going to say something now?"_

"Are you going to say something now?" Bailey asked again.

Thoughts raced through Zack's mind, but his decision was made long before Bailey decided to call him out on their moment in the rain as Cody's face flashed into his head.

They weren't the perfect pair of twins who got along 24/7 and they had their share of fights, but what brothers didn't fight every once in a while?

He thought about Cody's six month plan to get Bailey back when they were all on the S.S. Tipton as teenagers and how he wore that goofy grin on his face for a month when she had only kissed his cheek. Then he remembered how hard he had tried to win that scavenger hunt for Hannah Montana tickets and how he had re-created the Kettle Corn Corn Cob festival so she wouldn't be homesick anymore.

And of course how he had paced and agonized in his college apartment over asking Bailey to marry him, wanting the proposal to be absolutely perfect for his "Hay Bale."

"I'm not gonna say anything now. Just like I didn't say anything then. And you know why? Cause I … I"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Zack took a deep breath before continuing. His voice was softer but the loyalty to Cody resonated through every syllable he spoke. "I love you and Cody too much to mess everything up. You smile all goofy at him, your foot still pops when you kiss and stuff … And he … You mean everything to him, Bailey. You're his Hay Bale...." He said, letting his words trail off.

He saw her drop her head and twist her engagement ring around her finger. Her tears started to fall faster and harder and before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around her as she sobbed into his shirt.

She composed herself, her body no longer shaking and she pulled herself out of his arms, placing her tiny, smooth hand against his cheek.

"You're my favorite goof ball, slacker..." Her voice was lodged in her throat for a moment. "Great guy all wrapped into one, you know."

Standing on her toes, Bailey placed a chaste kiss against Zack's lips. Before he could even blink, she was out of the closet and almost half way out the door of the guest bedroom.

Calling out his name, "Zack," she stayed facing the hallway, unable to turn around and face him.

"What is it, Bay?" He asked, noticing her small frame still hadn't completely stopped shaking.

"I love you and Cody too."

_End Note: There it is my first installment of the What Might Have Been series. If you have any ideas or couples you'd like to see explored, just pm me and I'll see what the Muse who I call Scarlett can cook up._

_Hopefully Zack and Bailey's characterization isn't too off. I'm new to this fandom and I want to make sure I've got the characters down, so if I don't, feel free to say so._

_I love me some constructive criticism as long as it's done in a polite way. On that note, please review. I really do appreciate them and take what you have to say to heart._


	2. Never Wanna See You Hurt London and Cody

_Author's Note: Like my first one shot for this series, this story (which is two parts) takes place in the future and is completely unrelated to the first one, which featured Zack and Bailey._

_While London's canon characterization is of the dizty rich girl, I think she'd eventually grow up so if it doesn't seem like she's ditzy enough, that's why because she's grown up._

_The fiancee` London mentions in this two shot is Todd St. Mark one of her boyfriend's from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody._

_BTW, if I had an angst indicator flag, it would go up for this two shot cause it's really angsty. And just remember alternate reality is the italics, regular text real life, LOL._

_

* * *

  
_

**Never Wanna See You Hurt**

**London Tipton and Cody Martin**

**Part One of Two**

"Are you here yet?" Cody asked sleepily as he squinted, trying to check the time as he rolled toward the bright clock on his bedside table.

"Daddy's private plane just landed." London responded with a long yawn. "Now all I have to do is make it through the hell that is baggage claim while I'm still half asleep. Yay me!"

Pausing for a moment, the heiress followed up her signature exclamation with a sarcastic muttering of,"Not."

"London, I love you," Cody said, laughing. "But seriously, you didn't have to fly in this late. Even if your Dad's private plane will take you anywhere at anytime. You'd think you would have relished sleeping in till noon like always. Or better yet, you would have let your best friend IE me pay for a commercial flight at a more reasonable hour to benefit the both of us."

A heavy sigh fell from the soft mauve of the exotic beauty's plump lips. "Cody, Cody, Cody," She chastised. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm never letting you pay for anything. And why would you want to? Hello! You're my BFF and I'm super, super rich. But more importantly, BFFs SO do not get sucked in paying for cross country flights during primo flying hours! Duh! That's what boyfriend's are for, silly!"

_**Boyfriend.**_

The only word, that left her perfect lips, besides his name that could stop him in his tracks.

The title he would never have. Sure, he would be her best friend or BFF as she liked to say (even though he always cringed at the term) until God or whoever was brave enough to take her away from him, but he would never be her boyfriend.

No, the luxury of that title belonged to someone else.

That someone else being Todd St. Mark, the suave, handsome rich heir London had met as a teenager and reconnected with while attending Boston University.

* * *

_He couldn't sleep when she wasn't there with him. It had started after she dropped out of Boston University and found her way to Cal State Fullerton, which was just a stone's throw away from Palo Alto, California where he was attending Stanford._

"_Are you almost home?" He asked, a slight whining clouding his more richer tone of voice._

"_Driver's turning into the neighborhood now. And even though, I can't see you ...Although, that would be awesome if I could, I know you're pouting. So stop it, I do it so much better." She mused, confidence dripping from her haughty tone._

"_I still don't know why I couldn't go with you to see your Dad. We're married now, you know? And even though, I'm still not rich, logic dictates that he's got to stop hating me at some point, doesn't it?"_

"_I don't know about all that logic stuff, smarty, but I do know my Daddy and he'll never stop hating people who aren't rich. So I guess that means, you'll only see each other on Holidays. Which isn't bad. Besides, aren't in-laws supposed to not like each other? That's how it works on every TV show ever made, you know."_

_She could see him rolling his eyes, as a heavy sigh fell from his smooth lips. "Just hurry up and come home. I missed you, Lon..."_

_He paused and his voice got significantly lower, sending shivers down her spine, when he said, "And I plan on showing you just how much."_

* * *

Cody liked Todd … Well, he liked him as much as he could like any of London's boyfriends, but he was thankful that he wasn't coming with her this time. Like he had the last time she came to visit him.

It was a delicate situation, their friendship.

Neither seemed to want to be more than what they were or at least neither of them were willing to admit they wanted to be _something more_.

But all of that – the what ifs, the maybes and the chances lost – seemed to fade away when they were together. And despite their friendship being so delicate with lines never having been crossed – that begged to be – at different points, it all seemed to work in the end. Everything just seemed to fit.

They were the way they were supposed to be, meant to be. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

"_You're home." He said, the sight of her standing in the doorway of their bedroom, catching his eye._

"_I'm home." She murmured back before adding her signature exclamation of, "Yay me!," as she clapped her hands._

_She slipped away from the doorway and he slipped out of their bed. Her arms draped around his neck an his hands encircled her waist._

_His head dropped against the crook of her neck, his lips pressing softly against her satin skin. He trailed his lips upward, sucking the skin just below her ear, knowing it drove her wild. As he continued sucking, her hands trailed upward to the hair that gathered at the nape of his neck, her fingers tangling deep into the downy strands._

"_Cody." She moaned, his name falling from her lips like a prayer._

"_London." He whispered, her name falling from his lips in the same way._

* * *

London fumbled with the key Cody left underneath the welcome mat.

Her hand was shaking as she shut the door to his apartment behind her, careful to be quiet, so she wouldn't alert him enough to come downstairs. Her heart pounded against her chest as she thought about what she was going to have to tell him while she was here.

Her throat became dry as she took each step to his bedroom as slowly as she could. Her fingers were fumbling with her black Converse sneakers (she only wore them when she came to visit him) as she slipped them off and put them next to his matching pair near the doorway of his bedroom.

Her nose was assaulted by the salty scent of the ocean combined with his familiar fresh scent of Irish Spring soap and she just stood there for a moment, breathing it all in, committing it to memory.

Stealthily and a bit dramatically (in a theatrical way), she crept toward his bed and slid inside, her arms immediately winding around his waist.

Her head fell against his back, her nose inhaling his scent once more.

She was sure he could hear the pounding of her heart against her chest as he whispered her name with a questioning air, "London," which made her feel safe and like she was falling apart at the same time.

* * *

_London's perfectly manicured fingers trailed away from his downy golden hair and down his back, finding the waistband of his pajama pants._

_Cody had moved his lips away from her neck and they were now pressed against hers._

_He groaned against their plumpness, savoring the way she tasted, after she had been gone for a week. His lips were soft but forceful as she opened her mouth, giving his tongue the access they both wanted it to have._

_She felt the fingertips graze the hem of her billowy, gauzy tunic, his hands winding around her back. _

_She felt so small to him, as he placed his hands on hers, like she was some delicate thing, that he was going to break. He caressed her with such care and caution, but kissed her with sheer intensity and passion._

_Just the way she wanted him to. In that way that made her fall so in love with him._

_

* * *

_

Cody knew something was wrong when London wrapped her arms around him and then squeezed him tightly. The whole creeping into his bed wasn't unusual. She had been doing that since she transferred to Cal State and would sneak into his dorm room at Stanford whenever.

But she never just automatically wrapped her arms around him and then squeezed him like that.

She only did that when she didn't want to tell him something or that something was wrong.

Case in point, she had wrapped her arms around him without saying a word, the night they were on her penthouse's balcony back at the Tipton, when she had found out from Zack that he was going to Stanford instead of Harvard or MIT and he would essentially be leaving her all alone.

A shaky, panicked breath fell from his lips and he could practically see the gears spinning in her head as she tightened her hold on his waist. Her nails were digging into the skin of his bare stomach and he winced in momentary pain.

But he had a feeling that the little stinging sensation from her nails, was going to be nothing compared to the pain he would feel, when she finally fessed up to whatever she didn't want to tell him.

* * *

"_I missed you, Cody-Wody." She told him, pulling back to allow him to pull her tunic over her head._

_Cody took her hand and walked her over to the bed as he sat down, his feet firmly planted on the floor. She straddled him as he buried his head against her breasts, his nips and nibbles, causing her to squirm slightly. She felt him growing hard beneath her, only the thin cotton of his pajama pants and the softness of her skirt, were getting in the way of feeling all of him._

_Suddenly, he found her nipple through the lace of her bra, sucking slightly which caused her to throw her head back in abandon, her hips bucking harshly against his at the same time._

_London felt his hands grabbing her and forcing her hips down as he thrust upward to meet her. His hands started to work the zipper of her skirt before she stood up and removed her skirt along with the rest of her clothes while he slipped off his pajama pants, both of them revealing themselves to each other._

_She smiled as she laid down on the bed while he crawled on top of her, his fingers trailing down her flat stomach and over her silken thighs. He was touching her so lightly, that every once in a while, she would open her eyes to look at him. He then applied more and more pressure with his hands, the longer he went on touching her; circling her breasts, then her nipples, back down to her legs, her thighs, but never where she wanted him most._

_

* * *

_"Come on, London, go to sleep. It's late and I know you _have_ to go into LA for all that shopping you just have to do while you're here." He retorted, teasingly as she laughed, which made her loosen the hold she had on his waist.

The familiar way she smelled, always of gardenias and jasmine, came back to him. Encircling him in every way possible as it calmed him. Her smell pushed away any of his worries.

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands finding hers, as they laid in the middle of his bed.

She was tiny against him. Just one of the many things he liked (loved) about her. He wasn't big by any means, but as they grew older, he ended up a head and shoulders taller than her five foot three frame.

And whenever they laid like this, spooned together, he felt like she was enveloped in him. The way that she should always be.

Her small feet were currently tucked in between his calves and his chin was resting near her head, the coconut scent of her shampoo mingling perfectly with the gardenias and jasmine that clung to her flawless, satin skin.

"Your feet are cold." He told her in a disapproving tone, as his hot breath hit her face and neck. She shivered at the sensation, making him wrap his arms around her a little tighter.

"I'm cold all over, actually." She whispered back, her lips quivering.

* * *

_London moaned as Cody's fingers found her breast once more, this time cupping its suppleness gently. He was teasing her and she was getting frustrated. Although, she had matured through the years they had known each other, she was still used to getting whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it._

_And right now she wanted, no she was desperate for his fingers to be inside of her._

_Instead his fingers would trail down to her dripping center, but he would never actually touch her, never feel her wetness coating his fingers or have them engulfed in her velvet warmth._

_Frustrated and impatient, she raised her hips upward, encouraging him, but all she got for her efforts was a soft smile gracing his smooth lips._

"_Coooddddy..." She keened breathlessly. "Touch me... Please..." She whimpered, nearly begging as she arched her body toward his. "Please."_

_He groaned as she forcefully grabbed his hand, guiding it toward the center of her body. He captured her lips with his while he reveled in the feeling of her heat radiating against his hand._

"_You're beautiful, London. So damn beautiful." He told her, his clear blue eyes a darker shade as they stared into her big chocolate brown._

_

* * *

  
_

They laid there for hours in silence, London tossing and turning fitfully, which woke him up with every shift of his bed.

"Lon?" Cody finally asked, panic and worry suddenly taking him over as his throat grew tight and dry.

"I have something to tell you. But it's so hard to." She pouted, bottom lip trembling. "I hate being all mature and grown up!"

It was hard not to laugh at the childish way the now 23 year old heiress still phrased things, but Cody could barely breathe let alone laugh.

"London, what's wrong?" He questioned, taking in the sight of her huge golden flecked chocolate eyes that were becoming glossy with unshed tears.

"Cody..." His name fell from her lips in a terrified manner while her body began shaking. "I'm getting married. Todd asked Daddy for his permission a few weeks ago and two days ago he proposed."

* * *

_His hand moved inside of her, his fingers knowing exactly where to touch and what to do. She sighed, his name falling from her precious lips, in breathless gasps since the first contact his hand had with her dripping, pulsating center. He bent his head forward, his mouth covering her nipples, as his tongue swirled around them._

"_Please. Please." She begged as she raised her hips slightly while the speed of his hand increased._

_His tongue continued drawing lazy circles around her nipples as her body stiffened underneath his, signaling that she was close._

_Her thighs shook around his hand and when he found that exact spot inside of her, combined with the stimulation his mouth was providing, her orgasm ripped through her. Her body shuddered violently and as she whispered his name, "Cody," over and over he could only stare at her in amazement._

_

* * *

  
_

London tried her hardest to read Cody's face but she couldn't. It was like she was staring at a completely different person and not the boy she had known for like ever.

She never really could tell what Cody was thinking (he was so much smarter) but as the years went on, she had learned how to read him, to know what each expression on his face meant. But right now she had no idea what the blank stare he was giving her meant and she was terrified.

_Oh no! _She gasped in her head. _Since Cody's not saying anything does that mean he hates me? Please don't hate me, Cody. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me!_

Suddenly, she felt the bed shifting underneath her and when she felt a rush of cold air hit her skin, she knew (in an uncharacteristic move) he had thrown off the covers and climbed out of bed. Her body trembled as she watched him slowly walk over to the sliding doors that lead out to the balcony.

Several tears had begun to fall from her eyes, as she sniffled slightly, but quickly she brushed them away. However, she didn't leave the bed. She stayed behind, too afraid to move. Too afraid that he hated her to find the strength to even attempt moving.

But somehow she left the bed, her stomach churning violently while her heart pounded against her chest, but she couldn't manage to walk out to the balcony just yet.

_**Todd proposed. Todd proposed. Todd proposed.**_

Those were the only words that ran through Cody's head as he stared at the pristine blue water of the ocean. He wasn't sure if he could handle what those words meant for them. How those simple (or maybe not so simple) words changed everything for them, how she wouldn't be just his anymore.

She was the most important person in his life (not counting his parents and Zack) but really... Honestly, she was the only girl he ever loved.

But he was the only one who knew that (well, Zack knew too but that was because he read his journal) because he never had the guts to tell her how he felt.

And it was all because he was afraid he was going to loose her. And he couldn't let that happen, so he stayed silent.

But none of that mattered now. None of it mattered. Because his worst fear had come true. He lost her.

And now he was a fucking idiot for not telling her the truth. He was a fucking idiot because he hadn't stepped up to the plate. All he had to do was tell her that he was the guy for her, the one she should be marrying. And that none of those other guys (especially Todd St. Mark) she was with before mattered, he was the one that did.

But instead he kept his mouth shut and now she was gone. Lost forever. And all because he couldn't step up and be her man.

"Fuck. Fuck." He muttered over and over, disgusted with himself. "Fuck. Fuck."

* * *

_She was completely stunning and she was all his._

_Her caramel skin was flushed, tinted in the most beautiful peach shade he had ever seen. Her plump lips were parted sensually as breathless gasp after breathless gasp escaped._

_And he couldn't take it anymore. He had been content to just watch her, but now he had to be inside of her. So he slid himself inside of her, into her dripping velvet warmth and she thought she was going to come right off the bed._

"_Oh! Oh!" She screamed, tossing her head from side to side._

"_I love you, London." Cody told her. "I love you. I love you." He repeated before kissing her firmly on the lips while he thrust harshly inside of her._


	3. London and Cody, Part Two of Two

**Never Wanna See You Hurt**

**Cody Martin and London Tipton**

**Part Two of Two**

London was the one thing Cody had wanted in his life for so long, and now she was just going to be taken away …Gone …Just like that.

It was a half hour later when he finally heard the soft padding of her footsteps across the balcony. In an unusual move for the boisterous, vibrant heiress, she remained silent as she stood next to him.

The slight breeze from the ocean blew through her lush, ebony hair, sending her familiarness of gardenias and jasmine his way.

Then the sound of her whimpering and sniffling broke through the deafening silence and it took all Cody had inside not to reach for London.

"You're mad." She accused petulantly, her plump lips forming a pout. She hoped being accusatory would make him turn and look at her so he could defend himself, but her plan failed.

His clear blue eyes remained focused on the ocean and sandy beach in front of them.

Desperate, she stepped closer to him and reached for his hand. Her voice took on a pleading tone as she said,"I didn't mean to make you so mad, Cody. Really, I didn't. I swear!"

"I don't even know your fiancee`," The word fell from his lips in a mocking tone. "All I know is he broke your heart back in Boston. And that's all I need to know. You got yourself a real winner there, London. A stand up kinda guy." He retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he turned to face her.

Her bottom lip trembled at the redness around the irises of his clear blue eyes and her body began shaking while her heart started breaking little by little. "That was a long time ago. Todd's different now. I'm different now." She murmured. "And you know more about him than what happened between us in Boston."

Her tone was once again accusatory with a touch of haughty thrown in as she shot back, "You're just not happy. That's what this is about. You're not happy."

Sighing heavily, Cody roughly raked his fingers through his hair. "Well, you know what, London? You can't live your life based on whether or not I'm happy. And it doesn't matter anyway, cause I'm fine." He snapped, his words angering her as he looked away again.

_**(Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,**_

_**It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see.**_

_**Cause it's tragedy and it will only bring you down.**_

_**Now I don't know what to do without you around) (Taylor Swift feat. Colbie Calliat)**_

London hated it when Cody would act this way.

They had always danced along this fine line of just being friends or trying to be something more. Most of the time she would push him in the direction of something more, but he would push her too, and in the end, they would remain just friends.

Never daring to cross the line.

Neither brave enough to make the leap.

But maybe this is what would finally _push_ them over the proverbial edge. Maybe this is what they needed all along.

She took a deep breath and let her mind wander to the way her heart leapt in her chest whenever Cody hugged her. To how he was the only one who ever called her Lon.

No one else did that. That was his nickname for her. His and his only.

So many other things were only his too. Like how she only got butterflies in her stomach around him, how her heart would skip beats when he would smile at her and so on and so on.

So many times she had thought about having him... Of him being hers...Of taking that leap of faith and now was her chance. And when London Tipton wanted something, she always got it. And this was her chance to get Cody.

After all, her Daddy had like a million wives, what was one broken engagement?

Suddenly, something inside of the heiress broke. A dam of emotions that she had been holding back, burst forth and frantically she screeched, "Look at me, Cody! Dammit, look at me!"

Turning around, Cody saw London breaking down. Rivers of fast flowing tears were streaming down her face to the point that her mascara was running and while that would have horrified her under any other circumstance, right now she could careless.

Marching toward him, she composed herself as best she could and instead of being frantic, she was now demanding. "I'm giving you a chance, Cody! So don't be a chicken! Tell me, tell me right now you don't love me, Cody Martin! Tell me right now!"

_**(And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break,**_

_**No one here to save me.**_

_**You're the only thing, I know like the back of my hand,**_

_**And I can't,**_

_**Breathe,**_

_**Without you,**_

_**But I have to,  
Breathe,**_

_**Without you,**_

_**But I have to)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Cody kissed the top of London's head, as they spooned together, in the afterglow they created. She fit perfectly against him and as she stared at him through hooded, luminescent eyes, her soft breathing lulled him into a peacefulness, that despite her still bouncy and vibrant behavior, she had only been able to bring him._

"_I love you, Lon. You know that, right?" He whispered, tenderly caressing her cheek with his lips._

"_Of course I know that, Cody-Wody. But just so you know, I love you too." She whispered back._

_Her playfulness disappeared, replaced by a warm seriousness, that wasn't lost for intensity when she murmured, "So much. That's how much I love you, so much."_

_His familiar slightly lopsided quirky grin crossed his smooth lips as he stroked her lush ebony hair. "Funny, I was just going to say the same thing..."_

"_Oh!" She gasped excitedly. "That must mean we have ESPN!"_

_It's ESP was on the tip of Cody's tongue, but instead of correcting his heiress wife, he just shook his head. A sigh fell from his lips, that brushed against her head before he agreed, "Yeah, Lon, we've got ESPN."_

_

* * *

  
_

Cody raked his fingers through his hair in a much calmer matter as a tired sigh fell from his lips.

His hands were shaking when they fell back to his sides. Reaching out for her, he clumsily brought her smaller body to rest against his. His clear blue eyes stared intensely into her huge, luminescent eyes and he brushed an errant strand of her lush hair away from her face.

His head moved lover, his lips hovering over hers, allowing each breath he let out to be the one she took in.

His eyes closed and then he let his lips cover hers.

Just as London was relishing in the feeling of having Cody's lips on hers, she could feel him start to pull away. In a desperate attempt to keep him close, she reached for him, but he ultimately succeeded in pulling away.

His face was still inches away from hers, as he stared at her, smooth lips curving into that soft slightly quirky grin, that always scent her heart racing. Except for this time. This time the sight of that grin sent her heart breaking.

_**(Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.**_

_**Every little bump in the road, I tried to swerve.**_

_**But people are people,**_

_**And sometimes it doesn't work out.**_

_**And nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout) **_

He stroked her hair in that loving way he always did when a boy would break her heart or on the rare day she didn't get her way and London held onto that feeling.

Cody brushed away the tears that were falling from her eyes and he pulled her against him, her body fitting perfectly against his. His lips were pressed gently against her forehead, for a moment, and then he pulled back to stare at her beautiful face.

"I love you, London Tipton." He said, his voice raw and shaking. "And as much as it hurts to admit it, you're right. What happened between you and..." Swallowing, he paused for a moment, a brief look of disgust coloring his handsome features. "Todd was along time ago. He is different now and so are you."

"What are you trying to say, Cody?" She questioned softly, her head tilted adorably while her luminous eyes blinked repeatedly.

"What I'm saying is Todd makes you happy and I won't ruin that for you. I'm being petty and petulant...Down right childish, actually. And it's wrong. I'm more mature than this. Besides, your London Tipton...And that means you deserve the best and since you think Todd St. Mark is the best, then he's the best."

_**(And we know it's never simple,**_

_**Never easy.**_

_**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**_

_**You're the only thing, I know like the back of my hand,**_

_**And I can't,**_

_**Breathe,**_

_**Without you,**_

_**But I have to,**_

_**Breathe,**_

_**Without you,**_

_**But I have to)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Cody?" London inquired curiously, breaking the serene silence that engulfed them. "When did you know you loved me?"_

"_Honestly," The young blonde man said, turning toward her. "When you mad me producer of your web show. I was crazy about you...Almost as crazy as Zack was for Maddie. I just never said anything."_

"_How come?"_

"_Because unlike Zack, I was not going to embarrass myself publicly by trying to engage you in a relationship that I wasn't ready for and that you wouldn't pursue. I was a kid back then and you...You were the richest heiress in the world and really hot, what the hell would you have seen in me?"_

"_That's true." She agreed, her familiar bouncy expression back in place. "But just so you know, you were one cute kid."_

_Giggling at her own joke, she snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his lean body and sighed. "I remember when I knew I loved you. It was the night I had Daddy's private plane fly me here after I had dropped out of Boston University because of my break up with Todd and you told me I would be okay."_

_Her tone grew softer and more serious as she went on. "You made me hot chocolate with all those mini marshmallows every night for the entire month I hid out here and you knitted me that comfy hot pink blanket too. And then you would make breakfast every morning and each morning and each night, I fell a little bit more in love with you."_

_

* * *

  
_

_**(It's two a.m.**_

_**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**_

_**Hope you know it's not easy,**_

_**Easy for me.**_

_**It's two a.m.**_

_**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**_

_**Hope you know this ain't easy,**_

_**Easy for me.)**_

"I love you too, Cody Martin." There was more than an edge of sorrow emanating from her tiny voice. "And even though you hate it, you are right about Todd. He is different now and he does make me happy."

"I just...About what happened..." London stuttered, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. Pouting for a moment, she crossed her arms over her chest, looking like she did all those years before when they knew each other as teenagers.

He had to hold back his laughter at the picture she made and it was easy to do once she started talking again. "I guess I just … No... I know I didn't want to miss out on something with you that could have been the best thing ever. I didn't want to settle for one thing because I couldn't have the thing I wanted most."

Her big chocolate eyes sparkled with triumph as she realized she made sense. "Yeah, that it's it!" She squealed excitedly. "I just didn't want to settle! After all, I'm a Tipton and we never settle. Daddy says that's bad for business. Yay me! I'm not settling! Yay me!"

"Yay, you!" He deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. Growing serious, Cody held onto her luminescent gaze with his clear blue eyes. "Don't worry about settling, okay? You marrying Todd...It's going to be good for the both of us, you'll see. Both of us need to learn not to be so dependent on each other … To not always be the place we run to first when everything false apart. Besides, you should marry Todd, it's the right thing to do."

_**(And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.**_

_**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.)**_

"Just promise me one thing, Cody. Just one insey winsey wittle thing. Promise me that I'm never going to lose you." London murmured, her voice shaking with fear at the thought. "I mean I know I shouldn't depend on you for every little thing, especially since I have Todd now, but I still need you. So tell me that I'm not losing you just because I'm marrying Todd. Tell me."

"You're not going to lose me, London. Worry about your next manicure and pedicure or your next huge shopping spree. Worry about planning the biggest most extravagant wedding ever. But don't worry about losing me. Cause that's never gonna happen." Cody said, his voice strong for the first time.

Swallowing hard, he let out a shaky breath. "You'll always be my best friend and don't you forget it."

Her expression brightened, her eyes beaming and lips blooming into her famous wide smile. "That's right." She affirmed, with a tight nod of her head. "We're always gonna be BFFs. Always."

_**(I can't,**_

_**Breathe,**_

_**Without you,**_

_**But I have to,**_

_**Breathe,**_

_**Without you,**_

_**But I have to)**_

_**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmmm)**_

_**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**_

_**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**_

_**Sorry**_

_**Song used "Breathe" by Taylor Swift featuring Colbie Calliat. Lyrics by Taylor Swift and Colbie Calliat**_


	4. Kiss Me Quick, Cody and Max

_A/N: This pairing was suggested by Lodylodylody so this story is dedicated to her._

_Other than that, Max (Alyson Stoner) didn't meet the twins in middle school. They're all in high school when this takes place and the twins are back in Boston for their senior year._

_This came to me while listening to Demi Lovato's song "Catch Me" from her album Here We Go Again, if you haven't heard it, I seriously recommend it. It's kinda awesome._

**Kiss Me Quick**

**Cody and Max**

_**(Before I fall**_

_**Too fast**_

_**Kiss me quick**_

_**But make it last**_

_**So I can see**_

_**How badly this will hurt me**_

_**When we say goodbye)**_

_**(Catch Me) – Demi Lovato**_

"Hold the door!"

Cody sighed but ever the gentleman he stuck his hand out anyway and caught the elevator door just before it closed. He really didn't need this today. Some frantic hotel guest delaying his ride all the way up to his suite.

He had college applications to fill out, but then again...Waiting for this person to get to their floor would prevent him from having to endure listening to Zack crow about this hot girl he's been seeing for a few weeks...Well, at least it would for a while anyway.

His mindset really changed when _she_ breezed into the small confines of where he stood, and her perfume instantly filled the elevator car with the scent of fresh peaches and warm brown sugar.

* * *

_As soon as the doors closed, Max found her body pressed up against the walls of the elevator. Cody's hands were impatient as they fought to pull the suspenders from her body. His smooth lips attached themselves to her neck as his hands pulled her hair away. His fingers tangled in the silky chestnut locks, pulling slightly, a gasp escaping from her lips._

_Slowly Max ran her hands down Cody's chest, pulling his shirt tails out from the jeans he was wearing. Her hands moved lower, sneaking below the hem to feel his stomach. Slightly she scraped her nails over the warm, lean flesh while his mouth captured hers with a heady groan._

_

* * *

_

"Thanks." She said out of breath, her huge burnt sienna eyes turning Cody's way. "I'm late for work."

Cody nodded, watching as she pressed floor number 67, only a few floors below his...Number 70. Her glossy chestnut curls haphazardly just above the delicate tan slope of her neck and she brushed her fingers through them, mumbling to herself.

The brown sugar smell wafted to his nose again as her curls fell more neatly down the slope of her neck. Swallowing, Cody shoved his hands into his pockets to keep himself from daring to reach out and pulling her body close to his, burying his nose amongst her silky curls....

* * *

"_Max," He moaned as he ground his lower body against her, trying his hardest to relieve some of the pressure that was building up there._

_They kissed furiously, lost in a tangle of lust and seduction, hardly able to get their close off fast enough. He could feel her nimble fingers working his belt, his pants as he ran his hands over the curve of her small, tight bottom._

_Reaching higher, he pulled her leg up to wrap it around his waist and she groaned, stopping for a moment to collect herself before finishing her work on his pants. He felt her hand slip inside his boxer briefs, his jeans now a heap on the floor._

_She sighed when she felt him throb slightly in her hand, her lips nipping at his neck as she started to work him over. "Cody..." She whispered into his ear, as he fumbled with the clasp on her bra. "Baby, stop the elevator."_

_

* * *

_

Cody followed her graceful movements as she bent forward and pulled an un-tied tie out of her bag and did the best she could to wrap it around her neck.

She turned around, facing the mirrored walls of the elevator, trying her best to tie the tie. He tried to keep his eyes off her body, her slim black dress pants hugging her in all the right places. The suspenders tight against her perfectly pressed blue dress shirt...His cheeks flushed as he groaned inwardly.

The elevator stopped and Cody couldn't help but take a step closer to her as two maids joined them in the elevator.

Clearing his throat, he stuttered, "Need some – I mean I can...Maybe show you..." Eventually he just gave up speaking coherently and just motioned to the scrap of silk with an argyle pattern in her hand.

Several chestnut curls fell over her eyes and she brushed them away, her huge sienna eyes meeting his clear blue for a moment. She could feel her skin flushing when she finally got a good look at her elevator companion. His slightly shaggy golden locks begging to have her fingers running through them.

* * *

_Cody could feel his whole body flush from the words that left Max's mouth...And then there was the way she was stroking him in her hand...He jerked against the silky skin of her hand and thought he was going to lose it, but somehow he managed to control himself._

_He let go of her body for just a second, quickly pressing the red button with his thumb, as he felt the elevator lurch to a stop._

_Max was stepping out of her pants when he turned around...Those tiny black boy shorts with cream colored lace trim called out his name when he saw them._

"_Get over here, Martin." She urged, cheeky smile gracing her painted lips as she removed her bra._

_When the matching black silk with cream colored lace trim left her body, Cody swallowed harshly. Reaching out for her, he ran his smooth hands over her sensitive nipples, smiling softly when he heard her suck her breath in. He pressed her back against the mirror, her one leg wrapping around his waist again._

_Being the smart guy, that he was, Cody got the idea soon enough and picked her up, pinning her against the wall as her legs wrapped around him. Max could feel his arousal – tight and hard – against her sex as she took his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down slightly._

_He ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth, as he felt her fingers dig into his hair._

_

* * *

_

"It's my first day." She mentioned meekly, hooking her thumb inside her suspender and running it up and down the length of it for a second. "I've never had to tie a tie before in my life."

"Uh...Like I said I could um..." Swallowing gave him a chance to recover. "Forget it." While he wanted to turn her towards him, his hands were shaking bad enough as it is, so instead of reaching for her, he cleared his throat and asked, "Could you turn around, please? I can help you...If you want."

She nodded and obliged, turning around so there was only inches of space between them. He watched as her sienna eyes peered up at him through the fibers of perfectly curled long eyelashes. Then she bit down on her bottom lip, something that did nothing to stop the visions of her that were dancing in his head.

* * *

_He reached down between them, the weight of his upper body, holding her in place as he ran his fingers over the outside of the black silk and cream lace. He pushed the fabric to the side, groaning when his fingers made contact with her slick, velvet warmth._

"_Max." He moaned into the side of her neck as she thrust against his fingers, desperate for any kind of friction. He pulled them away as fast as they were there, wanting her just as she was._

_

* * *

_

The elevator stopped on floor 32 for the maids. She shivered slightly when his warm, smooth hands held onto her. She was fascinated by the nimble, self assured movement of his hands as they worked quickly while the door closed and the old elevator chugged to life, slowly.

The familiar ding that they heard between floors seemed to be more spaced out and the passing of the floors seemed to be slower. She trembled from the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. Cody pulled the tie back through the loop he had made and then pulled it together snugly up on her neck...Creating the perfect text book Windsor knot.

* * *

"_Take 'em off." She panted, frustration coloring her voice as she tried to push his underwear down with her foot._

_Taking her frustration as a cue, Cody pulled back slightly and slid them off himself. He didn't waste much time, pushing her underwear to the side as he let her go just a little, knowing she would slide down just far enough...And he was right because as she slid, his hard, throbbing length filled her up at the most perfect moment making both of them groan._

"_You're so tight..." He marveled against her shoulder as she gripped his arms, trying to find whatever leverage she could find to thrust back down on him. His arms wrapped around her the best they could, his lips attached to her neck, his lean chest pressed tightly against Max's perky breasts._

_

* * *

_

"Um...That's not too tight is it?" He whispered, his voice cracking slightly. His hands reached around her neck slightly to straighten the tie, his fingertips just grazing her skin...Enough to tease her.

She just shook her head as he took his hands away from her.

"Uh...I'm Cody." He said, flushing as the words fell from his lips. She smiled...Wide and with perfectly white teeth...And for a second, his breath was taken away. Not only was she hot...But when she smiled it passed across all of her features but it was her sienna eyes that really got to him...The way they sparkled, those dark depths showed that she was truly happy.

* * *

_She felt him sliding out and then thrusting back in hard, a small scream escaping her lips._

"_No one can hear you. Although the walls of elevators weren't necessarily designed to be sound proof..."_

_Cody's words were cut off by Max's lips as she seared them against his, keeping him from spouting off on one of his tangents, that she thought were kind of cute. But right now wasn't the time for one of them._

_The moan that was rising in her throat, escaped and this time it was louder in volume. She could feel the lean muscle flexing in his arms with each thrust, her willpower diminishing as she gave into the way he was making her feel. Max tangled her fingers amongst the downy strands of his shaggy hair, pulling a little harder each time he hit her g-spot just the right way with his length._

"_Max..." He moaned, burying his head against her shoulder._

_

* * *

_

"I'm Max. I'd say call me Maxine but only my parents call me that." She murmured as the elevator dinged and she looked up to see her floor.

"Well, I guess this is it. Since you know this is my floor." She said, as she bent and picked her bag up off the floor and started out. The door started to close and Cody's hand darted out, catching the door just before it could hit her.

Max turned around and faced him, tucking some chestnut curls behind her ear, as she smiled at him.

Cody was about to step out of the elevator, forget college...He knew the odds of finding a girl as hot as Max at whatever college he went to were pretty slim, but then he saw a familiar head of blonde hair come into view. His throat grew tight as he watched his twin sneak up behind Max and in his usual bold style, his hand just shot out and grabbed her, pulling her against him.

Giggles poured from her painted lips as she shoved at Zack, her giggles dying slightly as his twin's lips attached themselves to her neck.

Just as he was about to shut the door, she turned around for some reason and her chestnut eyes went wide...She stared at him for a moment, then looked back at Zack and then back at him again. Her painted lips curved just a little, a bittersweet smile taking over.

Cody looked down at his feet, his heart sinking to his stomach and he pulled his arm back from the door, praying it would hurry up and close. His hands found his pockets, his eyes were still down at his feet but he couldn't resist taking one last peek at her.

* * *

"_Come with me, Cody." She urged him. And that was it. That was all he needed. Her words releasing something inside of him he didn't know he was holding back. His lips found hers and he kissed her with a fervor, as he rapidly pounded into her._

_If Max could have stopped time, just to study his face as he came inside of her, she would have. The way he felt, the way he made her feel warm inside, how he looked … His head tilted to the side, adorable flush gracing his cheeks and that slightly quirky, lopsided smile gracing his smooth lips as they made eye contact...It all sent her into her own world of pleasure._

_She felt her body give out, her legs go completely slack around his waist, as her orgasm rippled through her. She screamed his name, "Cody!," as he felt her writhe against him._

_

* * *

_

She turned around again, meeting his eyes at the exact second he lifted them from his sneakers.

"Bye, Cody." She said, a small wave sent his way.

"Bye, Max." He said to himself as the doors closed.

* * *

_He couldn't stop smiling as they pulled their close back on in a hurry. He helped her with her tie that she needed to wear on her first day of work at the Tipton's restaurant and she elbowed him in the ribs, making him groan and fix her with a glare._

"_What was that for?"_

"_If people see you smiling like that, they'll know you got lucky, Martin." She joked, her sienna eyes dancing mischievously._

"_Yeah, well...If ...If people see you smiling like that, they'll think **you** got lucky...Gellar." He stuttered, his cheeks flushing a deep red from her implication._

_Giggling, Max drew his lips into a kiss as their hands caressed each other briefly just before the elevator doors opened. And before they could close, as she stepped out she looked over her shoulder, a peach flush spreading across her tan skin as she said softly, "I love you, Cody."_

"_I love you too. Bye, Max." He said, as she started walking toward the restaurant._

"_Bye, Cody."_

_**(I can't set my hopes too high**_

_**Cause every hello ends with a**_

_**Goodbye)**_

_**(Catch Me) – Demi Lovato**_

_End Note: I don't know Max's last name...Or if she even had one, so I just used the last name of Alyson Stoner's Camp Rock character, Caitlin. And I'm assuming Max is short for Maxine. If it isn't, let me know and I'll go back and fix it in editing...Bryan Fellow style._

_BTW, if you get the Bryan Fellow reference, the next story of this collection will be dedicated to you. LOL._


	5. Future Glimpse Part One, Zack and Macy

_A/N: These next stories are all interconnected by the same theme, which is based off the ABC show Flash Forward. If you've never seen the show, basically the whole world blacks out at the same time and each person gets a glimpse of their future._

_So in the cases of these stories, the italics are the futures that the characters have a chance at having and let's face it, if the S.S. Tipton can go through the Bermuda Triangle where Zack can be super nerdy and Cody can call himself "C-Note," this whole black out thing, isn't that big of a stretch, LOL._

_Also, the love interests of "the future" will be from different Disney shows such as JONAS, Wizards of Waverly Place and Hannah Montana._

**Future Glimpse**

**Part One**

**Zack Martin and Macy Misa (JONAS)**

_**(Who you are is falling over me)**_

"_**Falling Over Me" by Demi Lovato**_

_His quick, nimble fingers easily untie the string that holds her halter top in place and as his eager mouth nibbles on her ear, he throws the offending piece of fabric over his shoulder; leaving her in just her painted on dark jeans and black lacy bra._

_His clear blue eyes – now dark with lust – rake over her pert, supple breasts cupped by the delicate, translucent lace, her light caramel colored nipples growing harder by the second and poking through the fabric, begging for his attention._

_His tongue snakes out of his mouth and he licks his lips, sending all of the heat that's rushing through her body, straight to her core._

_

* * *

_

Just like every night for the past few weeks, Zack Martin wakes up from the same dream...The same awesome dream.

Instead of sharing his cabin with Marcus, he's sharing his cabin with the hottest girl ever...Huge brown doe eyes, the most perfect pouty mauve lips...And then there's her body...She's five alarm, mega hot for sure.

If only he knew who "she" was. He's been with plenty of girls since he figured out they really didn't have cooties, but he'd never forget a face – more importantly – a body like hers.

Sighing heavily, he rakes his fingers through his hair and lays his head back down against his pillow, his eyes closing as he hopes to finish the dream...To get more than just a flashing glimpse at this babe.

* * *

_She arches herself against him, as he bends forward to suckle at the hollow of her throat. She's writhing underneath him, practically coming apart, at the moment he brought her lace covered nipple into his mouth. She fisted her hands through his thick, golden hair, tugging and pulling as he sucked and nipped._

_She breathed out his name, "Zack," while he laved the pebbled caramel areola and his hands came to the front of her jeans._

_She lifted her hips, her head thrashing underneath her as he began palming her left breast with one hand while his other popped open the button of her jeans. She sighed breathlessly as he pushed her jeans down and let his hand cup her mound through her panties._

_She was completely soaked already, her juices seeping through to wet the skin of his palm, ever so slightly._

_

* * *

_

With one blast of the ship's horn, the blonde teen woke up with a start and found that it was morning and once again, he was left with just a glimpse of the hot girl.

Shaking his head, he could feel his eardrums ringing like they always did after the horn sounded, but that was nothing compared to the ringing his ears did when the loud sound of a girl shrieking, entered the quiet fray of his and Marcus' cabin from the deck.

"Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! I c-c-can't believe it! Me, Macy Misa, JONAS number one fan is actually on a cruise with...JONAS!"

Groaning, he rolled his eyes at the noise that was interrupting his sleep. And he only knew there was more shrieking and gushing at decibels only dogs could hear to come with those boy banders on board.

Deciding, he wasn't taking any chances with the shrieking girls, he walked out of his cabin and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back. "What the ----" He sputtered, his eyes darting around.

Suddenly his nose was flooded with the sweet smell of coconut...and then the curtain of soft, light brown hair was brushed away, revealing huge brown doe eyes and he nearly felt his heart stop.

"You." He whispered, eyes growing wide.

* * *

_In a rush their clothes were shed, leaving them completely naked._

_At the first brush of skin on skin contact – his length grazing the soaking wet heat of her center – they let out simultaneous groans of pleasure._

_She hissed and opened her legs as wide as she could and he took her invitation eagerly, pressing his lean, sweat slicked body against her soft, glistening body. She arched her neck and back, her lips parting as she cries out, when he completely takes her over in one swift motion, filling her up to the hilt._

_

* * *

_

Her eyes are blinking rapidly as she scrambles to her feet, somehow taking him with him at the same time.

Her delicate features are bathed in embarrassment, the flawless caramel of her skin flushing red. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't see your door open and obviously, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I just ran right into you. Are you okay? You don't need a doctor do you?" She babbled in the rush of one breath, her doe eyes huge with worry.

Flashing her his best charming grin, Zack opens his mouth when suddenly a pretty blonde is by her side and immediately starts talking. "Macy, what are you doing over here? You know we're staying on the other side of the ship right? Ugh, I swear you would get lost chasing your own shadow. Come on, the guys are getting a tour of the ship and clearly, you need it more than they do so let's go before it's over and you end up wandering around in the middle of the ocean."

The blonde grabs her hand, that's limp at her side and starts pulling her away. "Hey, wait a second!" Zack calls out, starting after them. "Hey! I never...caught your name." He mumbles the last part, all he can see is glimpses of their backs as they turn the corner.

But just before he trudges back to his cabin, another flash hits him.

* * *

_He groans at the feeling of her walls – tight and hot- as they pulsate around him. He's sure he's never felt anything this damn good in his life._

_He slides his hand up the smooth skin of her slim hip, finding her left breast and his fingers eagerly grope at the pert, supple flesh; squeezing and cupping and pinching as she slides herself against him while bucking her hips eagerly._

_He pants out her name, "Macy," against the glistening skin of her pert breasts while her nails dig into the skin of his shoulders, keeping him as close to her as she can._

_

* * *

_

"Macy." He mumbles, testing the name out on his tongue as he makes his way back inside his cabin.

"Macy. Hmmmmm... I guess rigging that boxing glove to punch Moseby in the stomach's gonna have to wait. I've got a babe named Macy to be on the look out for. Maybe having those boy banders on board won't be so bad after all."

_**(I'm hoping**_

_**I'm waiting**_

_**I'm praying you are the one**_

_**I'm hoping**_

_**I'm waiting**_

_**I'm praying you are the one)**_

_**(You are the one)**_

"_**Falling Over Me" by Demi Lovato**_

_End Note: This story is dedicated to Lodylodylody because she got the Bryan Fellow reference I made in the last ending note of my Cody and Max story._

_If you don't know who Macy Misa is the spastic fangurl on JONAS who is the best friend of their stylist Stella Malone. She is played by Nicole Anderson who I absolutely adore._


	6. Future Glimpse Part Two, Cody and Miley

_A/N: This was written to and inspired by the beautifully haunting ballad "Secret Garden" by Bruce Springsteen. And while it appears that Zack's future is within a more immediate reach, Cody's future appears to be a little further away, or does it?_

**Future Glimpse**

**Part Two**

**Cody Martin and Miley Stewart (Hannah Montana)**

_**There's a secret garden she hides**_

_**- "Secret Garden" by Bruce Springsteen**_

Even though, he knew their was strong evidence that supported dreams tying into one's future, Cody Martin rarely put much stalk in his.

After all, there were more important things to worry about. Like his schoolwork, his parents back in Boston, his wayward twin Zack, his friends, his girlfriend Bailey, the environment, discoveries that hadn't been made, how to bake the best cheese souffle and those things just occupied his mind when he was bored.

But lately...For the past three weeks, to be exact, his dreams have been consuming him. Maybe because he was having the same dream over and over.

Huge copper eyes flanked by long, thick eyelashes shimmering in the flickering light of a lone candle peered up at him while pink lips slicked by gloss trembled as a Southern tinged keen of his name, "Codddy," fell from their plumpness.

Tangled, silky waves of auburn hair tumbled down creamy alabaster shoulders while her long, lithe body shook underneath his. Perfectly manicured nails painted black would smooth the hair that stuck to his forehead away, the heat of her delicate hand lingering long after she pulled back.

And just as he felt her...warm...velvety...and pulsating, she would suddenly disappear and he would wake up overheated and sweating, his heart beating like a runaway train inside his chest.

* * *

_Cody bends his head forward, his nose barely grazing hers, as the smoothness of his lips claims the plumpness of hers. His kiss is gentle at first, as if he's testing the waters but when her mouth begins to move underneath his, an urgency overwhelms him. His tongue traces the lushness of her bottom lip over and over again, until he feels her mouth part and he lets his tongue slip inside._

_His tongue grazes the roof of her mouth, tasting the cinnamon flavor that always lingers on his skin whenever the hotness of her breath, grazes his ear or cheek as she leans in close._

_Then with the urgency coursing through his veins, he finds her tongue and lets his slide against hers while the kiss grows deeper and deeper._

_His arm wraps around her slim waist, pulling her closer. She waivers in his arms and he thinks she might fall, but instead she clings to him, her arms winding tightly around his neck. Her fingers with those black nails are playing with the hair at the base of his neck and he can feel her legs shaking against his._

_Her chest is painfully tight and a dizziness, from the lack of oxygen is slowly overtaking her, but she can't stop kissing him...She has to keep kissing him._

_But when the pain is too much to bare, she has no choice but to pull away. Her copper eyes are sparkling, her pink lips bruised and milky white skin flushed as she murmurs, "Cody."_

_

* * *

_

Sighing, Cody raked his fingers through his hair, his nose wrinkling at the slight dampness of his golden locks. Shaking his head, he glanced around the darkness of his cabin, hoping he could slip out without his roommate Woody noticing.

After having the dream _again_, he thinks fresh air will do him some good. Creeping towards the door, he casts one last glance at his sleeping roommate and as the frizzy haired teen moves, Cody's body tenses and he closes his eyes tightly mumbling, "Don't wake up, Woody. Don't wake up," over and over.

He relaxes when instead of his friend asking where he's going in his jammies, his ears are assaulted by the familiar sounds of his loud snoring, that make him sound like the ship's fog horn and he quickly slips out of the room.

Walking out to the deck, he finds that he isn't alone. Standing at the railing in a fluffy hot pink bathrobe with matching bunny slippers on her feet and blonde hair twisted atop her head in a messy bun, is none other than teen pop superstar singing sensation, Hannah Montana.

His encounters with the singer have been memorable to say the least and usually involved some form of cake, thankfully there was none of that on the deck, but he figured he should leave her alone anyway. And as he turned to go, she turned around...His clear blue eyes meeting her huge copper and for some reason his heart sped up just a little.

* * *

_Their chests are heaving rapidly. He can hear the racing of her heartbeat against his chest and it only makes him want to be closer to her. _

_Her arms slip away from his neck and she lets her hands glide over the buttons of his blue shirt. Her fingers are smooth and confident as she unbuttons each one, revealing the lean, warm skin that's underneath. Her tongue slips from the plumpness of her lips and wets them slowly, making his stomach tighten._

_He bends his head forward again, his lips brushing against hers for the briefest of moments before he lays her down on the bed with care. He moves to hover over her, the weight of his body sinking her deeper and deeper into the mattress. He touches her lips again, engaging them in a wet kiss as his hands skim the length of her long body, from the smoothness of her feet to the silken strands of her auburn hair._

_He slides his tongue against hers while his fingers play with the strap of her purple billowy baby doll top, her name falling from his lips, "Miley."_

_

* * *

_

"It's a free world, you know." The singer quips, her Southern drawl sounding strangely familiar.

"Huh?" Cody asks, eyes blinking in confusion.

Huffing, the blonde spreads her arms open wide, in reference to the size of the deck they're standing on. "What I'm saying is, you don't have to leave just because I'm here. You can stay here too. There's more than enough room for the both of us. Hello! We're on the deck of a ship that weighs 27,000 tons!"

His mouth opens and all he can do is stammer before closing it and just nodding.

An ocean's breeze blows by, sending several loose strands of the singer's hair across her face while the scent of her hair...musky vanilla and sugar cinnamon, is wafted in Cody's direction and his cheeks flush, as he inhales the scent.

"Umm...I hope you d-don't mind me asking, Miss Montana...B-but what kind of shampoo do you use?"

Her perfectly plucked dark brow arches and she folds her arms across her chest. "Miss Montana? Really? Didn't I eat cake off you at that hotel in Boston? And wasn't it you who had the girlfriend who made me that bust of my head out of old corn cobs?"

Cody can feel his cheeks flaming even more, so much so that he hangs his head and mumbles, "Yeah."

Suddenly, that musky vanilla and warm sugar scent is surrounding him and on the underside of his chin, he can feel the silkiness of delicate fingers touching his skin. And the next thing he knows, those huge copper eyes are staring right at him again.

He notices that Hannah's beautiful, round features have softened somewhat and from the glow of the moon, that's high above them, there's a startling resemblance to the girl in his recurring dreams, the one he calls "Miley."

Her voice floats from the plumpness of her pink lips melodically, as she murmurs, her cinnamon flavored breath ghosting across his skin because of how close she is, "It's Warm Vanilla Sugar from Bath and Body."

"Oh." He stammers, taking a large step back as more flashes from his dream hit him.

* * *

"_Your hair always smells so good." Cody breathes, burying his nose in her thick, silky tresses._

"_Thank Bath and Body." The Southern girl quips, the sass he finds so appealing about her peeking through the tenderness she displays when they're like this. "It's Warm Vanilla Sugar."_

_Moving his head lower, the smoothness of his lips meet the silky skin of the swan like column of her neck while his fingers slide the strap of her billowy top down her shoulder, leaving it hanging from her elbow. His lips find hers again, their tongues tangling as her fingers bury themselves deeply into the downy strands of his golden hair._

_Her fingers tug and pull, when he tears his lips away from hers, amongst a disappointing moan. He doesn't want to pull away either, but the ache to see all of her and touch all of her, is too much for him to take._

_He pulls the silky billowy material over her head and then he slides her dark jeans down her legs, enjoying the way they shudder as he does. His fingers are nimble and deft as they remove the matching bra and in that instant, she's revealed to him._

_Miley shudders as she feels Cody's hands cup her breasts. She can feel her stomach tighten and her thighs quiver at how gentle and smooth his hands are. She lets her head loll against her neck before it falls against the pillows while her nipples harden underneath the deft movements of his nimble fingers. _

_She breathes in deeply, her stomach tightening even more, as she feels his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin of her neck. She can feel her eyes rolling in the back of her head as his lips touch her ear._

"_You're so soft." He whispers hoarsely against her ear, making her shudder. "And beautiful. So beautiful."_

_

* * *

_

"Soft." Cody mumbles under his breath, thoughts jumbled from the images in his head. "And beautiful."

"Cute boy in his bathrobe and jammies say what?"

"Huh?" He asks, clear blue eyes darting every which way. "D-did you say something Mi...I m-mean H-h-Hannah?"

"Don't look at me. You're the one who's mumbling things. I bet you're thinking about that girlfriend of yours, huh?" Her pink plump lips spread into a confident smile while her copper eyes gleam assuredly.

"What makes you say that?"

The singer's beautiful round features turn dreamy and she bats her eyelashes exaggeratedly before lowering her voice to try and sound like a guy. "Soft." She murmurs. "And beautiful."

Her voice returns to its normal tone, dripping with triumph, when she speaks after a short pause. "Ha! That blush on your cheeks says I'm right!"

Suddenly she's breaking into the running man and in a sing song tone is repeating, "I'm right! I'm right! Oh, yeah, I'm right! I'm right!" over and over, making Cody laugh.

"Nice moves." He quips, feeling comfortable around the pop star for some reason.

"Uh, hello! International teen singing sensation over here! Of course I've got nice moves." She sways her hips and shimmies for demonstration and Cody feels his blood running hot.

* * *

_Her back arches as she feels his hand slide between the valley of her breasts, his fingers fleetingly teasing her bellybutton and then brushing across the skin of her hip. Her lips part and her moans fill the room, echoing all around them as her body begins shuddering, when she feels his smooth touch glide effortlessly across her silken inner thighs._

_Her back arches even further when he finally touches her, the heat of his hand nearly sending her over the edge._

_Her eyes roll back when his thumb slides over her clit and she shakes even more than before, the sensations of his fingers hitting her so hard, she can't even keep her eyes open._

_Her skin tingles and burns from his touch and with each shaky breath that escapes her lips, he places kisses against her neck. And finally it's too much for her to take and as his name springs forth from her lips, "Cody!," stars burst behind her eyes and she goes limp against his body like a rag doll after shuddering violently, for what feels like hours._

_

* * *

  
_

_**She'll let you come just far enough/So you know she's really there**_

Somehow the two teenagers are closer, than either realized. Copper eyes are no longer confident but shy and clear blue are hesitant as the blonde girl and boy stare back at each other.

Her smell – that musky vanilla and warm sugar – is surrounding him, as if to let him know she's really there and this isn't a dream...Even though he's had this dream a million times before. But what teenage boy hasn't dreamed of being close enough to kiss Hannah Montana?

Cody knows he's hardly in the minority when it comes to that. He breathes in deeply as she steps a little closer and he can feel the heat of her body. He should run, he should walk, he should be moving away but instead he's stiff as a board ...paralyzed by Hannah's cinnamon flavored breath hovering over his lips.

He can't do this. He can't kiss another girl, not when he has Bailey. But strangely it's not Bailey he's thinking of...No he's thinking of her...Of _Miley._

But before he can move away, Hannah's lips find his and suddenly in addition to not being able to move, he can't breathe either.

_**She'll look at you and smile/And her eyes will say**_

The kiss is over before it really gets a chance to start. Her copper eyes are gleaming in the moonlight and once again, he finds them oddly familiar...Like he's seen them before, but that's impossible because he's never been this close to Hannah.

Her plump lips are bathed in a soft smile, making the seemingly always confident pop star seem demure and very much like a normal teenager. Her hand comes up, cupping his tan cheek amongst the silkiness of her skin. "You gonna tell me you're name? Or are you always gonna be the guy I ate cake off of?"

Somehow Cody manages to find his voice. "Actually, you ate cake off my twin brother...."

"Sweet nibblets!" She gasps, her mouth opening slightly and her eyes growing wide. "Good golly, Miss Dolly there's two of you!"

"No, no not two of me." He explains. "Z-Zack, that's my twin...He and I are nothing alike. Nothing alike."

"Well, I know your twin's name, so doesn't that mean, I should know yours two? You know so I don't mix ya'll up."

"I'm Cody. Cody Martin."

_**She's got a secret garden/Where everything you want**_

_**Where everything you need/Will always stay**_

"Nice to meet you, Cody. Cody Martin." Giggles pour from the pink of her plump lips and he swears he's heard them before...Light and airy, warm and boisterous all at the same time.

"I-I-I...Sh-should get ba-ack to my cabin. It's late and I-I h-have school in the m-morning." He stammers, backing away.

Before he can get caught up in the familiarness of her copper eyes or the way she smells or giggles, he's back inside his cabin, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Slipping back into bed, Cody is more confused than ever, and as he slips into a fitful sleep, he's haunted by the same recurring dream once again.

* * *

_Cody groans as he feels Miley's silky hand slipping between their bodies and wrap around his hardened length. He breathes out her name as his body shudders at the feeling of her satiny fingers brushing over its slick, hot tip._

_He can't hold his head up as she continues stroking him and her name leaves his lips again, "Miley," just as his face falls against the inviting column of her neck._

_Miley shakes at the sound of her name leaving his lips and she can't take it anymore. _

_She needs him. _

_She stretches languidly underneath him as she helps him guide his length inside of her velvet heat, until he's conquered her body inch by inch. _

_She elicits a breathless gasp as her neck arches along with her back at the feeling of him finally being sheathed inside of her. She can feel him throbbing as her walls tremble and she bites down on her lip, as he lets her feel the full weight of his body, pressing her deeper and deeper into the mattress._

_Her legs are wound tightly around his back and as she hooks her feet at her ankles, she pushes his length deeper and deeper inside of her. Her face is inches away from his and he can see every flicker of pleasure that crosses her beautifully round features. Her breath hits his lips every time, a moan escapes her perfect lips and with each moan, he gets dizzier and dizzier from her intoxicating scent and her velvet warmth that's encompassing all of him at once._

_He can feel her stomach tighten against his and her thighs quiver as he slips his fingers between their bodies, rubbing them against her slick, hot wetness back and forth, coaxing her to let go._

_And when she does, she takes him with her...Their bodies shuddering in perfect rhythm as he spills himself inside of her._

_**Will always stay/A million miles away**_

_End Note:__ Although, no "Teen Cruise" is mentioned in this one shot, it's implied that the reason JONAS is on the S.S. Tipton is to perform for such an event. And there's no reason, Hannah Montana wouldn't go back for another "Teen Cruise" engagement. _

_At least for my own selfish purposes there isn't. Up next London is getting a glimpse of her future, then Bailey will and wrapping up the series will be Marcus and Woody._


	7. Future Glimpse Three, Bailey and Justin

_A/N: I know it's been forever but college will do that to you. Thank goodness Spring Break is in a week, so I can be lazy and update a lot more frequently. Yay!_

_I should have mentioned this in Cody's story...He and Bailey believe they (like in the Defiant Ones) are going to the same college. However, I'm going with Harvard in this story because in season one episode fifteen "Shipnotized" Cody knew how many bricks were in the Harvard Wall and if he knew that, he suddenly wouldn't want to go to Harvard's biggest rival, Yale. At least in my opinion, he wouldn't._

_That little tidbit above plays a big role in how Bailey feels about her future dream and conversation with the object of her desire in her future dream._

**Future Glimpse  
Part Three**

**Bailey Pickett and Justin Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place)**

_**The difference between what you need/And what you want**_

"_**The Difference" by Matchbox 20**_

Bailey sat inside the hall closet across from the cabin she shared with London.

Her head was spinning from the college application inside her hands. Her fingers shook as they traced the Yale logo at the top of the header and her head fell back against the wall, a heavy sigh falling from her soft, plump lips as she thought about Cody's freak out a few weeks ago.

He had forgotten his assignment on Napoleon for Miss Tutweiller and because he had never gotten a black mark on his academic record before, he nearly had an aneurysm and had immediately jumped to the conclusion that they wouldn't get into Harvard together. His words still rang in her head today..._"We're supposed to go to Harvard together! What if you get in, but I only end up going to Yale?!"_

Her stomach sunk and a sickening feeling washed over her as _Yale blue_ and _Yale typeface _stared back at her. Her throat was tight as she reviewed the application, her own simple cursive in black ink somehow making her even sicker.

But that wasn't the worst thing – having an application to the biggest rival of the college her boyfriend wanted to go to – it was what inspired her to write the application.

The dreams she'd been having for weeks...The dreams about another boy.

* * *

_Moving in front of him, she reaches out and cups his cheek in her palm, trying hard to ignore the intense heat that courses through her body just from the feeling of his skin against hers._

_His earthy green eyes, that are swirling with lust and want, are staring directly into her eyes and her head is swimming amongst all the new experiences that were surrounding her._

_His thick black hair is mussed and falling in front of his forehead and she can't help but brush it back, her fingertips lingering along the defined lines of his face. His body is leaning into hers, the warmth that radiates off of him, sending her heart thundering like a runaway train inside her chest._

_His lips are mere centimeters away and before he can close the distance, she meets him halfway, a needful sound leaving her lips the second they touch his._

_

* * *

  
_

Dreams had never inspired her to do anything before...Except when she went to the Kettle Pot Corn Cobb Festival at age five and saw the Corn Cobb Queen, and knew that's what she wanted to be – someday – The Corn Cobb Queen.

And if it wasn't for Cody that would have never happened...Getting to be Corn Cobb Queen. Although it wasn't the festival wasn't technically _in_ Kettle Corn- it was on the ship - her most hoped for childhood dream had come true and it was all because of him.

_Her boyfriend_. The boy that she loved and cared for more than she had cared for anyone in her 17 years and these dreams were eating her up inside. And filling out this application didn't help her guilt as she sat in this closet, the guilt she was feeling was overwhelming.

Raking her fingers through the silkiness of her golden wheat hair, Bailey began banging her head against the wall in hopes the dreams would be beaten out of her head and Yale would be forgotten.

Shaking her head, she scoffed at her emotional logic and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath in hopes to calm her...But instead those images she was running from found her again.

* * *

_His body is now fully pressed against hers, his hard, lean muscled lines meshing perfectly against her soft curves. His right hand is twisted amongst the silky strands of her hair, using it for leverage so her lips are kept pressed against hers and his left hand is wrapped around her waist, keeping her body still and molded tightly against hers._

_Her chest is tight as he holds her still, simply devouring hers. Her lips move hungrily against his, trying to keep up with the hard and demanding way he's kissing her, as his tongue pushes past her lips to stroke against her own._

_And as the kiss continues in her and London's cabin, she finds herself meeting him halfway again, as she sucks on his tongue while her teeth bump against his, and her mouth opens wider and wider underneath his._

_He tastes faintly of mint and tangerine from the smoothie he had earlier and the way his teeth continually bump against hers, and she never wants it to stop. _

_He has his hands on her, his fingers massaging the silkiness of her golden wheat hair and his other hand is roaming all over her back and dipping and sliding against the curve of her ass, and as she makes another needy sound, she figures it's time she put her hands on him._

_

* * *

  
_

Bailey's eyes shoot open and her heart is beating as fast as it ever has in her chest. Rushing out of the closet, she ends up on the deck and involuntarily starts shivering.

Confused, the farm girl looks above her and realizes just how late it is. The sky is pitch black, the millions of stars twinkling above and when she brings her eyes back down, she stares out into the blackness that is the seemingly never ending stretch of ocean before her.

The application is still inside her hands and although the piece of paper in her hands realistically weighs nothing...It feels like it's getting heavier and heavier by the second. She knows she's being over-emotional about a stupid dream, that will never actually happen, but she can't help but wonder what would happen if she met this boy...How would she feel if she saw him..If those earthy green eyes were _really_ staring back at her?

Her nails start digging into the paper and when she looks down there's a sizable hole inside the application and a scream is rising in her throat. But instead of screaming, she bunches the paper into a ball and hurls it over her shoulder.

"Ow!"

Spinning on her heel, she's ready to apologize rapidly and profusely to the person she hit, but all words die in her throat at the sight of a pair of earthy green eyes staring back at her.

* * *

_Tugging his shirt free of his pants, she manages to slide the last two buttons free. Then she's shoving the fabric off his shoulders and her hands are pressed against warm, rough skin and she moans wantonly inside his mouth._

_Somehow she manages to disengage her mouth from his, amongst groans of disappointment from both of them, but she can't help it. She doesn't know when she'll get another chance to see him like this. Tonight may be their one and only chance because tomorrow he'll be gone and she'll still be here._

_And when she sees him, standing in front of her half naked, she can't help but gasp._

_He's like nothing she's ever seen; broad shoulders, hard chest and lean muscled stomach._

_Moving closer to him, she has her hands on his chest and she glides her fingers over the acres of warm skin, loving the play of firm muscle against her palms. Under her hands his heart is beating just as fast as she feels her own doing inside her chest. Flicking an exploratory fingernail over the bluntness of his nipple, she moans when she hears him gasp._

_His hands are cupping her cheeks now and the heat inside his green eyes has her insides trembling. Then his lips are on hers again and she can't think or breathe or worry about how she's going to have to forget about this – what's about to happen between them – and how it won't last beyond tonight._

_All she can think about right now is how badly she wants him to touch her. She needs to feel his hands on her skin, so she steps back and unbuttons her purple vest, letting the silky fabric fall away from her skin._

_When she meets his eyes again, he's staring at her...Staring at her in a way that makes her body shudder and the heat from his gaze, makes desire flare inside her stomach and her thighs clench underneath her, as she can feel the slick moisture building up inside her core._

_

* * *

  
_

Even though, she just wants to stand there and not move, her feet are moving of their own accord and suddenly her nose is invaded by the crisp, heady scent of his cologne.

His earthy green eyes are displaying none of the lust they do inside her dreams...No, as they stare at her now, they are bathed in confusion. Obviously, he opened the crumpled ball of paper that she had inadvertently used as a projectile and saw just what the piece of paper actually was.

His mouth drops open and his handsome, defined features are painted with complete shock. "Y-you..Y-you just crumpled up an application to Yale! W-why would you do that? A-are you insane? Do you have some kind of death wish?"

His brief stutter makes her heart clench and stomach twist..._Cody stutters_, she can't help but think. But right now – as wrong as it is – Cody isn't at the forefront of her mind.

She giggles nervously and offers him a shaky grin, murmuring, "I actually want to get into Harvard. Yale's not anything more than a safety school for me. You know a back up plan, I'll never use."

His features soften and he shakes his head, wry knowing smile playing across his lips. "Safety school or not, it's still Yale. You should really go online like right now and reapply."

Arching an eyebrow, she crosses her arms over her chest and asks, "Oh, yeah? Says who?"

"Take it from me who's already a sophomore at Yale, you should go online and reapply right now. I thought Yale was just going to be my safety school too...Turns out it wasn't."

His voice takes on this husky, slightly rough quality...It's distant but it's like he's whispering right into her ear at the same time and her mind is instantly going back to her dreams.

* * *

"_God, Bailey." He whispers, his voice husky and slightly rough. Reaching out, his hands cup her cotton covered breasts. "You're beautiful." The words leave his lips in a rush of air that warm her from the inside out._

_Suddenly nervous, she gives him a shaky grin and giggles. She feels her eyes fluttering as gasp after gasp falls from her lips while his fingers are stroking her nipples through the cotton of her bra, drawing them into tight, hard peaks._

_And for a moment, the only sounds she can hear are the heaviness of their breathing and the quiet hum the ship's motor makes. Then he makes this low, desperate sound that skates along her nerve endings before settling at the very center of her, only making her grow more and more wet and suddenly, his lips are on hers again – softer this time – but just as needy._

_Somehow they have shed the rest of their clothes. _

_She doesn't remember sliding the buckle out of the loops of his jeans or his fingers pulling down the zipper of hers and she doesn't care if she ever does because she's too caught up in his mouth lingering along the curve of her neck, his lips and teeth nibbling at her shoulder blade, his tongue slipping out to trace the length of her collar bone, his fingers brushing the cotton of her panties between her legs._

"_Justin?" Her voice sounds thick and rough, unrecognizable to her own ears. He raises his head and she can't stop herself from running her fingers through the thickness of his black hair and over the sharpness of his cheekbones. "Are we really doing this?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"My name's Justin. Justin Russo."

Is the next thing she hears and she can feel her features twisting with puzzlement. "Huh?" She asks.

He laughs...The sound warm and rich and sending shivers down her spine. "You asked me my name, so I told you. I'm Justin and a few of my college buddies brought me here for Spring Break."

"Did I ask you why you were on the ship too?"

"No, you didn't. Being the logical person that I am, I knew that would be your next question. So I told you my name, are you going to tell me yours?"

Bailey nervously bites down on her lip and finds herself staring into those earthy green eyes of his once again. The words pour from her lips before she can take them back like she knows she should. "I'm Bailey. Bailey Pickett. It's nice to meet you, Justin Russo."

His hand takes hers and sparks race up and down her arm. "Nice to meet you, Bailey Pickett."

She lets her hand fall away from his and she takes a big step back too afraid to be that close to him. "It's none of my business and you can tell me to shut up faster than a bird dog that won't stop howling, but if Yale was your safety school, why didn't you go to the school you wanted?"

His chuckling isn't warm and rich now. It's sardonic and cynical as a heavy sigh follows. His eyes drift away from hers, facing the sea instead. "A girl...A girl is the reason I didn't go to the school I wanted to, but..."

Unfortunately, as Justin was saying those words, the ship's foghorn sounded for its weekly test.

"Oh, man!" He complained. "That horn ruined a perfectly dramatic moment!" He paused and held up a finger to Bailey, indicating that he wanted her to wait a moment. He then cleared his throat and tried to adopt a serious expression. "But it's always a girl...Isn't it?"

"Or a boy." Bailey murmured under her breath, taken back to her dreams by the low, husky tone of Justin's voice.

* * *

"_Are you sure **this** is what you really want?" Justin counters in a low, husky voice. "Because if you're not sure, I'll just go back to my cabin. I won't take advantage of you like that, Bailey. I'm not that kind of guy."_

_He's so considerate...So warm...And those attributes combined with the feeling of how hard and thick he is against her belly, make her leave all rational thought behind. She doesn't know him...One talk on the deck at night about college, doesn't mean she **knows** him like she knows Cody, but right now that doesn't matter._

_Right now all that matters, is needing him inside of her more than she needs the next breath of air rushing into her lungs. She nods her head, silently telling him that she wants this and his arms tighten around her and suddenly, she's lifted off the ground. She lets out a gasp, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist and she' can't breathe._

_Because he's **there.** The length of him – so warm and hard – against her sex._

_And with every step toward her bed, he's sliding against her and it's not just that she can't breathe anymore, she can't even think. She can't even find the strength to keep her eyes open._

_She can only rock her hips against his and tighten her legs around his waist, keeping him nestled **right there**_ _as she digs her nails into his shoulders while her head drops back and nothing but whimpers and moans escape her lips._

_She doesn't know when they're finally at the foot of her bed. She only knows the feel of him – **warm and hard** – against her center. She only knows the feeling of desire coiling tight at the base of her spine. She only knows that the feeling of him sliding against her, makes that desire want to break free and if it does, she'll give into it and she'll come against him just like this._

_And that's exactly what happens._

_Her thighs clench around his hips and she's clinging to him as she lets the desire overwhelm her._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Day breaking on the boulevard/ Feel the sun warming up your second hand heart**_

"You're blushing." Justin murmurs, noticing the warm peach tone coloring Bailey's alabaster skin.

"W-what?" She asks, caramel eyes growing wide and blinking profusely.

He chuckles, his earthy green eyes somehow brighter. He's closer than she realized because his fingers are on her cheeks and she can't breathe. "You're blushing. You must be thinking about that boy you mumbled about a few seconds ago. I'd say that with more conviction, but the girl I'm closest to is my sister and I'm not entirely sure she has feelings at all – let alone the ability to be taken enough with someone to blush just by thinking about them."

The farm girl nods, too afraid to speak. _Or maybe_, she thinks, _I'm just not able to because you're touching me._

She knows she shouldn't be reveling in the feeling of his warm, slightly rough fingers on her skin, but she can't stop the feelings inside of her.

In this moment, Bailey feels warm all over...From the inside out and as her eyes catch the sun just barely peeking over the horizon, she whispers, "The sun's coming up."

_**Light swimming across your face/And you think maybe someday, yeah/Maybe someday**_

The barely visible soft golden hues are skating over Justin's handsome face, highlighting everything that makes her heart skip multiple beats in her dreams and she knows the last thing she should do is move closer.

But she can't stop herself. She needs to know if his lips feel as good as they do in her dreams. It stuns her that she's being this bold...That she's even considering kissing someone who isn't Cody, but there's something inside of her that tells her she has to.

And when she feels the lushness of his lips against hers, she can't pull away fast enough...Because the kiss is getting deeper and everything she feels in her dreams, is pulling her in...Those feelings are becoming reality and that's when she has to stop.

And she does. But staring into his earthy green eyes...That have taken on a darker hue...That mirror those eyes in her dreams, make her wonder...Is this _really_ where she's supposed to be?

_**For all you know/ Yeah, this could be**_

_**The difference between what you need/And what you want**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_They finally fall onto the bed and she's still wrapped around him, making cries that taper off into whimpers, that he'll remember long after this is over and he groans against the skin of her shoulder._

_She's pulsing rapidly against him and he can't think of the last time he felt something **so** good._

_She feels wonderful inside his arms and looks like a debauched angelic vision with her smooth thighs gripping his hips and the tell tale flush of arousal engulfing the alabaster of her perky, supple breasts and the beautiful curve of her neck._

_She stops jerking and he holds her in his arms, until he feels her body relax, her slight curves go from rigid and tight to warm and pliant against him._

_She holds her eyes closed on purpose. Eventually, she can't stop them from opening and she gives him a shaky grin and an embarrassed giggle followed by a soft snort, as her hazy caramel eyes meet his dark green eyes. "Wow." Her voice trembles as she looks away briefly. "Let me tell you...I **so** did not mean for w-what j-just happened to h-happen."_

_He doesn't care and he tells her so silently – his lips attaching themselves against her neck, then moving lower to the tops of her breasts. He can feel her hands roaming all over his back (obviously she's gotten over her embarrassment) and her hips are slowly rolling against his, but he can only concentrate on suckling one of her tight rosy nipples into his mouth, wanting her to make those cries that taper into whimpers again._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Yeah, for all you know/For all you know**_

Justin rakes his fingers through his hair, a flush coloring his cheeks while a shyness over takes him as he says, "Whoa. I-I...I'm usually so much more articulate than this. As that rotten sister of mine would say, _The King of the Dorks_ strikes again! You must think I'm a complete idiot, huh?"

Bailey starts to say something, but his voice drowns her out. "I mean here I am...A college sophomore – a _college sophomore – _And I can't talk to a girl who's – at best a junior in high school – And after she kisses me, no less!"

Giggles bubble inside her throat and escape before she can stop them. Her hand touches his shoulder and she tells him softly, peering up at him through her velvet lashes, "I don't think you're an idiot, Justin Russo."

And before things can go any further...Before she's overwhelmed by the pull of her dreams, she quickly rushes off. But before he's out of sight...Before she's staring at the seemingly endless stretch of hallway and no view of the deck, she takes one last peek at him.

_**Yeah, for all you know/This is what you wanna be**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_And when she does, he relishes in the sound before he positions himself at her entrance._

_He's right where he wants to be, between her legs where all the slick, heat she's offering is and her feet are running up and down his calves, and he breathes out her name, "Bailey," absently wondering how he can feel her along every inch of his body when he's not even inside of her._

_She's soft and warm against him – her alabaster skin – so smooth and pliant, but as he pushes himself inside of her, he finds out just how hot she can be._

_He throbs inside of her just from how tight she feels. Like a hot, wet fist around his length and he wants to let go of all the pent up desire he's had for her since the night of their conversation on the deck._

_And he knows he's only closer to letting go when she raises her legs higher, angling her hips in a way that has him sliding deeper inside of her, his length brushing against that perfect bundle of nerves, that has her crying out his name, "Justin!"_

_He growls her name against her neck, "Bailey," and then he begins to move._

_Long, slow strokes in and out, out and in. And she's moving with him, rocking her hips up to meet his every stroke. And his entire world is reduced to **this**. To Bailey and the way she feels underneath him, the way she smells, and the way she tastes._

_That's all he knows in this moment – **Bailey. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Girl, what you wanna be**_

Bailey slides into bed, still wearing her clothes from the night before. London's so oblivious to everything around her that doesn't revolve around her, the farm girl knows her ditzy rich girl roommate won't notice.

Laying her head onto the fluffy pillow, she closes her eyes, knowing the dreams, the visions she can't escape from will most likely be there to greet her, but unlike all the other times before, she doesn't care.

She _should_ care...But after finally seeing Justin Russo...Talking to Justin Russo...Just being near Justin Russo, let's her know she's fighting a losing battle.

It's wrong in every sense of the word, but it seems as though there's nothing she can do.

He is the unstoppable force and she's the immovable object.

* * *

_He's close, he can feel the release tingling in the pit of his belly and coiling tighter and tighter at the base of his spine, but that doesn't stop him from whispering against her neck, "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need."_

_He hears her let out a shuddering breath, a breath that has him throbbing even more inside of her and then he feels her take his hand and guide it between the opening their connected bodies provide. He groans when he feels the slick, heat of her velvet flesh meeting the pads of his fingers and slowly, he begins rubbing circles against her clit._

_She's shaking beneath him – harder and faster than she was before and he can see the tell tale flush engulfing the alabaster of her breasts again. Then she's pushed over the edge with just another long stroke of his length combined with a light brush of his fingers against he clit, and her body is convulsing from the power of it all._

_He let's go right then, driving into her with short, sloppy strokes that bring him closer to the edge._

_And then he's there...Tumbling over the edge and the release combined with her walls tightening around him, steals the breath he's been holding._

_He kisses the curve of her shoulder as he pulls out of her and he cups her cheek in his palm, staring down into those hazy jeweled caramel eyes, totally captivated like he was that night on the deck._

"_Tell me you're okay with this." He whispers, tone earnest. "Tell me you won't freak out about this. Because if you don't freak out, I'll have less of a chance of freaking out."_

_Her giggles are sweet...Like the chiming of bells and she assures him softly, "I'm more than okay, Justin. And I won't freak out, so it looks like you're worrying your silly little head for nothin'." _

_He laughs briefly before engaging her in a warm kiss._

**End Note: I have to give a special thanks to Lodylodylody because if she didn't help me with the last of this chapter, it would still be unfinished.**

_Song used: "The Difference" by Matchbox 20 off of the album "More Than You Think You Are." _


End file.
